


About Pick Up Lines

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix designs merch for Svt, Fluff, HyunLix for the win!!!!, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, mentioned seventeen members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Oh, did he mention how he was already engaged and how two of his colleagues are trying to ask him out with shitty pick up lines?





	About Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome back to yet another HyunLix story.  
Since HyunLix have been providing moments in abundance, I thought, let's post something in return for that.

  
" - So I want those designs by the end of this month. And, Jisung, please no excuses this time around, yeah? Seungmin, you won't do any work for Jisung. He gets paid to do this and he should do it. Anymore of your excuses and you'll be reported to Mr. Seo, Jisung." Felix glared at his team member, while other members were giggling at how Jisung seemed like he wished for a hole to just open up and swallow him whole.

"Yes, Mr. Lee. I'll try my best and I'm sorry. I won't give anymore reasons for you to report me," Jisung mumbled embarrassed, glancing at the leader of their group who was still looking at him.  
Felix hummed in satisfaction and nodded his head at Jisung, "Call me Felix, Jisung. We're of the same age," he let a small smile slip after seeing how worked up Jisung got.

"Yes, Felix."

"Good. Now, off you all go to work on those designs. And don't hesitate to ask me anything, alright?" Felix chimed, smiling enthusiastically at all the members of the group. Minho just snorted at him and shot him a wink when Felix glared at him.

Seungmin approached Felix who was organising his documents, as soon as everyone shuffled out - laughing and playfully pushing each other.

"Hey, Lix," he greeted the same aged leader of the team.  
"Oh hey, Seungmin. Any problem?" He asked, giving his undivided attention to Seungmin.

Seungmin smiled shyly and shook his head, "No, no. No problem. Just wanted to tell you that I finished that design for Jisung only because if he hadn't, you'd be in trouble. And I know you're our team leader and all, but you're still involved in lot more projects than any of us. So it wasn't a big deal, yeah?" Seungmin spoke, squeezing Felix's arm gently. Felix smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand back, "Thank you so much, Seungmin! I don't know what I'd do if not for you! Say, how can I repay you?"

"How about we have lunch together? Break starts in two hour, so I'll see you at the front desk?"  
Felix perked up when Seungmin didn't refuse his offer (again), "Yeah, yeah. See you then," he replied, happy to show how grateful he was for Seungmin's presence in the team.

"Mr. Lee, Mr. Seo asked for you. He said it's urgent," Mr. Yang, Mr Seo's assistant, barged in his office, scaring both the occupants. Felix nodded at Jeongin, "Yes, thank you, I'll be there," he mumbled and looked at Seungmin - who was sporting a very annoyed look and lightly glaring at where Jeongin stood a while ago, which Felix assumed he was not supposed to witness.

Felix cleared his throat, "Uh, I'll see you later, Seungmin. I've to get going now." He quickly collected his things and left, waving at Seungmin on his way out.

________

  
Knocking on the door of Changbin's office, Felix called out "Mr. Seo, you had asked for me?"

He could hear a few voices conversing in the room, so he assumed Seo was getting him involved in another project. He sighed, he had his hands already in more than enough projects, he'd have to refuse this one. Nonetheless he waited for Changbin to open the door, which it was opened and a smiling Changbin greeted him, ushering him inside.

"Mr. Cheol, Mr. Lee, Mr. Kwon, Mr. Park and Mr. Hwang, this is our company's most important and promising designer, Lee Felix. Felix these are the leader and Co leaders of Seventeen, their manager, Mr. Park, and their choreographer, Mr. Hwang," Changbin introduced them to one another, his hand winding around Felix's waist. Felix squirmed lightly and managed to get out Changbin's reach. He could feel Changbin's questioning gaze on him, but he simply focused on the guests in the office.

"Can we get back to business?" Mr. Park asked, smiling politely. Changbin nodded immediately and asked Felix to take a seat and the meeting commenced.

After about an hour and half, when everything - detail, requirements and comfort level - about their official merch was laid out for Felix, he quickly took a pen from stand and a pad Changbin offered and got down to draw a rough sketch of what he thought would look good with their concept.

Everyone waited for Felix to be done; each of them giving ideas as and when Felix asked. After about fifteen minutes, Felix lifted the pad and showed them his design - a very, very rough sketch; it was rough to a point where Felix had to resist the urge to rip off the page and throw it across the room. But, to his surprise, Seventeen plus two members immediately whistled low, accompanied by approving nods and complements of how good and perfect it looked. Felix felt a little proud at that, though it was one of his worst rough sketches by far.  
He settled with blaming the presence of a certain someone, distracting him from his task by staring fondly at him from across the desk.

Half an hour later, when the material and colour for the merchandise was decided, Felix coughed out to get their attention.  
"You've something to say, Mr. Lee?" Mr. Kwon asked, worried tiny bit.  
"Uh, yeah, as you see everything is decided, so I hope you don't mind if I give this project to someone who I trust?" he asked, pulling away the tight collar of his dress shirt - an anxious tick.

"Why is that, Felix?" Changbin jumped right in, leaning forward to grasp Felix's baby hands in his.  
Felix, letting out an awkward chuckle, pulled his hand away and tucked it safely in his lap.

"Mr. Seo, you've already got me to handle numerous projects, I don't think I'll be able to handle another one without screwing all other projects," Felix confessed, glad that he could get his point across to Changbin and maybe, just maybe, get Changbin to take a few projects off his hands.

Changbin worried his lips and smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't aware of this, Felix. You're supposed to tell me if I'm putting unnecessary pressure on you. Anyways, I'll get Mr. Bang and Mr. Kim to work on few of the projects, while you take over this one. Seventeen means a lot us and we wouldn't want to upset or disappoint them. You're allowed to take two weeks off after completion of Seventeen's project, Mr. Lee." Changbin smiled gently at Felix, who was happy at the thought of finally being able to spend some quality time with his fiancé.

______

Oh, did he mention how he was already engaged and how two of his colleagues - namely, Seo Changbin and Kim Seungmin - are trying to ask him out with shitty pick up lines?

_________

  
As soon as the meeting was over and the project was finalized, Felix subtly blew a kiss to his lover and headed out, already on his way to the front desk.  
Felix was to decide the place and pay for their food while Seungmin would be the one to order, that was what decided (over the text). And Felix had decided to try out the French cuisine restaurant across their office building, which was newly opened.

But Seungmin had another plan.

"Where are we going, Seungmin?"

"I decided maybe I could decide a place, you could order and I'd pay?" Seungmin mumbled, his hold on the steering wheel tightening tiny bit in anticipation.  
"God damn it, Seungmin! I'm supposed to treat you for helping my sorry ass so many times! You're not supposed to pay," Felix sighed out in annoyance. Seungmin always avoided getting a free lunch from Felix. And Felix fails to understand why, because Felix would happily agree to the free meal. Free meals always tastes good, better than any fancy cuisine.

"Getting a date out of this situation is good enough for me. Plus you can always pay on our next lunch date," Seungmin chimed, shooting a quick smile at Felix, who was frozen at the mere mention of the word 'date'.

Suddenly Felix wished he never had agreed on letting Seungmin take him somewhere else for their lunch. But it was too late to back out without making it awkward, that is. He put on a fake smile and willed his brain to take a chill pill and act like it was just a lunch date between two colleagues, no romantic feelings involved. No feelings involved period.

______

Felix had always hated pick up lines, always saying how it's a cheap and dumb way of asking someone out. But now that he was engaged to the master of cringiest pick up lines, they had sort of grown on him. He didn't hate them, per say, but they were only acceptable if a certain someone said.

  
Felix eyed the menu, mouthing all the fancy names of some fancy cuisine.... he assumes the dishes are Korean since Seungmin had mentioned how he has been craving some great Korean dishes, instead of eating the same noodles day in and day out. The price right next to the names only made Felix gulp in guilt. He was happy his wallet wouldn't suffer a dent, but he felt bad for Seungmin.

He rather eat some street food and still be content with it, instead of eating in a fancy restaurant - half of the time worrying for the unnecessary wastage of money. He sighed, putting down the menu just as Seungmin started speaking, still looking at the menu.

"So, now what's on the menu?" he asked, Felix opened his mouth to tell he doesn't know and that he doesn't care. But Seungmin just barreled on, as if he didn't expect any answer from Felix to begin with, "Me-n-u."

"Oh."

Was he serious? _Really __Seungmin__, you could've better than that. _Better than - than that pick up line.

Seungmin only chuckled at the response, probably taking that as a positive one to his horrible, horrible, mega horrible pick up line.  
Felix didn't want to lead the poor guy on and he had made efforts to let him know that, always saying some random things about his home life - but it had two results:  
1\. Seungmin would nod his head and change the topic, successfully making Felix forget about it.  
2\. He would launch into his own story in context to the topic, making Felix roll his eyes.

Even in the car Felix had made a point to let him know he wasn't single  
_Being single sucks_, Seungmin randomly mentioned in a passing, _but I'm planning on changing it soon. _  
Felix knew the implications and was quick to retort with an '_I wouldn't know since -'_ and Seungmin was quick to cut him off with '_Yeah, yeah, you cook and has pets, an awesome neighbor blah blah blah'._

"I'll take what you'll be taking," Felix answered anyway after collecting himself from the shock of the pick up line.  
Seungmin nodded, again, and didn't saying anything further.

After giving their order, fancy names rolling off with practised easy from Seungmin's tongue, he cleared his throat, "I didn't order any wine, I hope you don't mind," he said, not a trace of guilt or regret.  
Felix cautiously nodded, "We're still working, I wouldn't want to go in work with wine sloshing in my stomach," he said, which only made the small smirk grow bigger on Seungmin's lips.

"I don't fancy wine, I prefer moans," he retorted.

Felix groaned, not holding himself from banging his head on their fancy million dollar table.

_________

  
"Why would you refuse to work on Seventeen merch? I was soo upset when you said no!" Hyunjin exclaimed, dramatically spreading his upper torso on their four-person table.  
Felix chuckled at the tone and continued to stir the curry for his new recipe he was trying, "Oh? For that? I thought you'd be upset at how your fiancé was being touched at the work. Or how your fiancé was being flirted while on a lunch with a colleague?" he jokingly retorted, turning around to look at Hyunjin's reaction.

"I know! I would be if I already didn't have said fiancé's heart!"

"Jinnie! You can't just go around saying such cheesy things!" Felix exclaimed, still wondering how his heart managed to race at Hyunjin's flirty remarks. He'll never get used to Hyunjin's cheekiness.

"Really?" Hyunjin deadpanned, "I caught your attention with the cheesiest and the cringiest pick up line... you shouldn't expect any different," he said, proceeding to shrug from his position.

"True that - Jinnie, come here," Felix called over his shoulder, blowing over the spoon of hot curry.

Hyunjin lazily sat up straight, but his pace sped up when he realized what Felix wanted from him. As much as Felix liked to eat, he liked to feed Hyunjin too. And they were a foodie couple, always out at night just to taste some street food.

Hyunjin, like a happy puppy, bounced to Felix, quickly wrapping his arms around his smaller waist.

"How's it?" Felix asked, feeding the spoonful of curry and watching Hyunjin's expression like a hawk. Hyunjin hummed, taking his time chewing on the chicken pieces Felix had scooped.  
"It's..." he trailed off, creating unnecessary suspense, making Felix roll his eyes - he was used to Hyunjin and his extra ass (he was guilty of being extra too).  
" It's.... " Hyunjin began once again, only to trail off, chewing dedicatedly.

"If you don't reply, I'm calling Mark and Jackson hyung over, so at least they can finish it off," Felix threatened, spatula in his hand being waved violently.

Hyunjin felt his heart fill with warm feelings, seeing Felix standing in their kitchen - dressed in his comfy pajama, hair free of all hair products, face pure and scattered with freckles, wrapped in his arms, Felix's back to Hyunjin's chest, bickering and chatting away like an old married couple.  
"My heart feels funny, cupcake. I think we need to call the doctor," he said seriously, immediately making Felix panic and fuss over him.  
Felix was quick to act, putting away his spatula, he pushed Hyunjin to take a seat on one of the chairs and then proceeding to question Hyunjin on how exactly he was feeling - all along pattering in the kitchen, getting warm water for Hyunjin to drink.

"Drink this, please, and tell me what you're feeling," Felix rambled, eyebrows scrunched together, "How does your heart feel?"

"You better be a cardiologist because something about you make me - "

" I swear to God, Hwang Hyunjin, this better not be one of - "

" - want to give you my heart."

" - your pick up lines."

"Oh."

"HWANG HYUNJIN, COUCH TONIGHT," Felix yelled, getting up from his crouched position, face flaring up and his heart racing in his chest. _What you do to me, Hwang Hyunjin. _

It was safe to say, Hyunjin still managed to crawl his way in their bed, engulfing Felix in a warm hug when he complained how he was really worried Hyunjin was hurt, the rambling quickly taking a turn to the emotional lane and ending with tears leaking from Felix's eyes and Hyunjin promising not to make any health related jokes.

_________

Felix always avoided driving to work, mostly taking public transportation, car pooling with his colleagues or wickedly convincing Hyunjin to drop him off - which was rare, seeing as their timing clashed.

  
Public transportation meant that he would always remove his engagement ring along with the promise ring (Hyunjin has no idea why he still puts the promise ring on, but he still smiles when he sees the ring on Felix's finger).

Today was a rare day off for Hyunjin and so he insisted he dropped Felix off. And when Felix failed to take the clue, Hyunjin not-so-subtly slipped Felix's both rings on their respective fingers, kissing his hand afterwards.  
At the amused expression on Felix's face, Hyunjin just scoffed and mumbled, "I just want them to stop courting you. And touching you. And taking you out on unintentional dates. And tell pick up line...That privilege is mine."

Felix shook his head fondly and planted a quick peck on Hyunjin's cheeks and purred in his ears, "I'm into weird guys who use pick up lines as their way to pick up dates in high schools not at work."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, pulling Felix flush against him and dropping a kiss on top of his hair. "Aren't we glad such species are almost extinct now?"

"Oh, trust me, I am! Wouldn't want my baby getting asked out like that."

_____________

  
Felix dropped in his chair heavily, done with the day's work. He was glad Changbin had taken off major and most stressful projects off his hand - which left him to finish working on three projects in total, one of which was a major one. He had created a new team for Seventeen's projects consisting of relatively newer designers - but were in no way younger or less skilled than him.

His new team, who insisted they call themselves as Diamonds, consist of Na Jaemin, Park Jisung, Lee Mark, Kim Sunwoo, Moon Kevin and Park Jihoon. They were all fun to be around and full of enthusiasm, full of newer ideas.

He was really happy at the team's dynamic and their ability to adapt to work environment quickly. He had assigned work to each of them in pairs - as they were still a bit new to such projects.  
This meant he wasn't in contact with his other team members, leaving him wondering how the designs were coming so far.

"Hey, Lix. May I come in?" Seungmin's voice rang in Felix's empty office.  
"Oh, yes, of course, don't have to ask me that," he chimed, turning his chair to face Seungmin who was smiling at him already.

After both of them settled down, Felix leaned on his table. "So, what brings you here?" he asked.  
Seungmin only smiled, shaking his head, "What, I can't just want to meet you?" he asked, chuckling at Felix's surprised expression.  
Felix chuckled awkwardly in reply, wishing Seungmin would go back to being that shy kid, who would stare at him from afar and not make moves on him.

"Ah, no, it's almost time to go home. So I thought you'd had some questions - which reminds me, I've to pack up, gotta blast. Have to meet... my family," he said, turning in his chair, reaching for his bag.

"Is that ring on your - " Seungmin was cut off when Felix's phone rang, Hyunjin's contact name and the contact picture - Felix's arm around Hyunjin's neck, both looking at each other, stupid smiles on their faces - flashing on the screen. Phone was conveniently placed right under Seungmin's nose, making it very much visible to him. It wasn't like Felix had been hiding his relationship with Hyunjin, it's quite literally just the opposite.

"Uh, Hubby is calling you Felix," Seungmin breathed out, pushing Felix's phone towards Felix. Getting ready to take a leave, Seungmin spoke "See you around, Mr. Lee."

Felix just stared at Seungmin's obvious display of disappointment. But he shrugged and slid the call button to accept the call.

"Hey -"

"Remember me? Oh, that's right, I've met you only in my dreams."

" - I didn't sign up for this."

__________

  
Felix pressed the button to the underground parking where Hyunjin said he was waiting. Just as the elevator was about to close, a body smoothly slid in making Felix let out a loud gasp.

"Ohmygosh! That was so close!" he whispered under his breath, seeing the person pant hard. He simply stared at the crouched figure, trying to collect his breath. Felix let him be.

He fidgeted with his messaging app, replying to Hyunjin's stream of messages asking where he was and that he didn't like all the stares he was getting from ladies. He chuckled lightly at the emoticons Hyunjin sent to express his misery.  
He was such a child and yet Felix wouldn't trade it for anything. He shook his fondly and pocketed his phone after telling his lover he'd be down in a minute.  
"Oh, hey Felix!" the person chimed and Felix internally facepalmed for not recognizing Changbin's built figure.

"Hey, Mr. Seo. Good evening," Felix greeted back smiling wide. He was just happy and Hyunjin had managed to lift his mood even more with just his (cute) rants. He was whipped for Hwang Hyunjin, the choreographer at Pledis.

God, Felix needs Hyunjin like fish needs water. Without Hyunjin, Felix was just a Felix with no motivation, no will to live. He was like an abandoned house, devoid of any warmth and just plain empty. He was-

"Hey, Felix? Everything okay? You've been smiling like an idiot,"  
Changbin commented, smirking slightly. Felix sighed again as he waited for something cheesy to be directed at him, "but my idiot. But an idiot nonetheless." And there it was, the so called cheesy pick up lines or whatever it was called. If Felix were ever to quite this job, it'll be because of Changbin.

"Mr. Seo."

"Call me Changbin. You can even call me yours."

"As I was saying, Mr. Seo, I appreciate your sense of humour but I really despise pick up lines. Especially if they're directed towards me," Felix informed, ignoring the way Changbin moved a bit closer at him at the confrontation.

Just as changbin opened his mouth to retort, elevator doors opened to the company parking lot in the basement. Felix hurried out and then bowed at Changbin before turning around and skimming the lot for a certain midnight blue BMW.

He let out a soft sigh of frustration, and pulled out his phone starting to walk. He felt a presence next to him while he texted Hyunjin telling him he was by the elevator.

"That was tiny bit harsh. Did anything happen at work today that got you so upset?" Changbin asked, gentle tone and concern very much audible. Felix felt a little guilty, Changbin genuinely cared for him and he had to act like an ass.  
He saw three tiny dots, signifying Hyunjin was typing. He paused mid step, forcing Changbin also to come to a halt.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Seo. Today has been hectic and I'm on the edge for some reason. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I'm so sorry," he said, feeling the guilt wash away as soon as he spotted a blue BMW rolling towards them. He still felt bad, but not as much now that Hyunjin was here.

"It's no problem, it happens. I yell at people out of pure frustration, maybe you're the karma in human form in my life," he said, chuckling fondly. Felix awkwardly acknowledged his boss' words and shifted his attention.

The car came to a stop right in front of the two, Hyunjin stepping out to greet Changbin.  
Seeing Hyunjin, Changbin's face lit with recognition, quickly reaching for a handshake.

"Mr. Hwang, it's nice to meet you again. What did I do today to owe this pleasure of meeting you?" Changbin asked, smiling charmingly. Was he flirting with Hyunjin or was he just being sweet for the sake of their deal with Seventeen? Felix doesn't know. Does Felix care? Of course he does, that's his fiancé he is 'flirting' with. Is Felix going to do anything? You bet.

"I actually have a dinner date, so I came to pick up my date," Hyunjin replied, smirking and stealing a glance at Felix. Felix blushed and looked at his feet.

He heard Changbin chuckle, a light touch of seduction to it, and heard him whisper in a low voice, "But Mr. Hwang you have ask me if I'm free before you take me out," he said seductively.  
Felix's head snapped up and he looked at Hyunjin who was sporting a very surprised look, a slight discomfort very visible on his face. Felix could feel that little feeling of possessiveness bubbling up.  
He coughed to clear the tension and also to gain their attention. "Um, if you don't mind, Mr. Seo, can we leave? We've a reservation and I already had jinnie waiting," he said, basking in the surprised expression Changbin was sporting a beat later.  
Hyunjin only chuckled warmly, turning to bow down to Changbin. Changbin bowed in a daze and smiled awkwardly at the pair.  
Hyunjin offered Felix his hand, which Felix took and made a point to plant a gentle kiss on Hyunjin's lips. He wanted everyone in the parking lot to know that Hwang Hyunjin, the sexy choreographer at pledis, was his and only his.  
Changbin cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Lee. It was just a playful flirting, I didn't mean to make you jealous. Sorry, about it. And if you don't mind me asking, how long have you guys known, just curious if that day in my office was your first time seeing one another?"

Hyunjin shook his head, a warm smile on his face, his hands wrapped protectively around Felix. "No, no, Mr. Seo. We've been dating for six years and engaged for five months."

Changbin's expression melted into that of a sour one, as if he wished he had a chance with any one of them. But he quickly, though awkwardly, wished the pair luck with their life and made a hasty and abrupt exit from the situation.

"Hm, what was that, cupcake? Kissing me in front of your boss?"

"I'll like to call it marking my territory. He was flirting with you, not even a minute after flirting with me! What kind of a boss is that? Plus they need to know you're mine, that this eye candy is taken and is engaged," Felix whispered, tip toeing to plant another kiss on Hyunjin's lips.

Hyunjin's arms wrapped around Felix's waist, biting a little on Felix's lips when he got too excited. They were in Felix's workplace and such acts were not very professional. So he pulled away from Felix, opening the door for him to climb in.

After settling down, Hyunjin's hand wandered on to Felix's thigh, "Guess I'll have to mark my territory from tomorrow onwards."  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, congrats if you made it till the end of this mess. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you won't minding telling me about it! 
> 
> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
